


Blue Abyss

by CollapsarInSpace



Series: Voltron short stuff [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Keith/Lance (Voltron), M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Short One Shot, klance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollapsarInSpace/pseuds/CollapsarInSpace
Summary: Où vont vos pensées quand vous regardez la pluie ruisseler sur votre fenêtre ? Ça dépend de chacun direz vous.Alors est-ce que cela vous intéresse de savoir où vont les pensées de Keith dans cette même situation d'un banal pesant ?Et si vous pouviez suivre le ruisseau qui se déverse dans ses pensées, pendant ce bref instant ? Ça vous tenterai ?Et si je vous dit que c'est possible ? ...





	Blue Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/Bonsoir, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous !
> 
> Alors ceci est un petit texte très court que j'ai oublié de poster ici (voilà, oui je suis super doué, je sais) et qui à eu de bons retours sur l'autre plateforme que j'utilise alors je me suis dit : "Pourquoi pas ?". Du coup le voici ! 
> 
> J'attends vos retours avec impatience en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! (bien qu'il ne pète pas trois pattes à un canard) 
> 
> Merci et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! ;)

Il fait noir dehors, la pluie balaie les carreaux de cette manière indéfinissable, comme elle le fait toujours, avec force et douceur. Une force volatile que Keith aimait voir s'abattre sur le verre froid qui constitue la fenêtre de sa chambre, il venait s'installer là juste pour pouvoir coller son front sur le carreau embué et rester le regard perdu dans l'infinité de ces larmes que le ciel laissait couler de temps à autres. 

Il aime rester là, se laisser bercer par les sanglots incessants et rythmés qu'il peut entendre au dehors et suivre du doigt les sillons lumineux laissés par le passage des gouttes. Pourquoi ? Faut-il vraiment avoir une raison pour aimer la pluie ? Peut-être pas, et le jeune homme n'est même pas certain de l'aimer entièrement. Pour quelle raison ? Cette fois il n'y a et il n'y aura qu'une réponse possible et elle est claire dans l'esprit de Keith. La pluie lui fait penser à Lance.

"Lance" un prénom qui résonne partout chez Keith, dans tous les coins et recoins de son être, mais le point d'impact était toujours le même, son coeur. Keith aime la pluie, parce que la pluie c'est Lance et il la déteste tout autant pour la même raison. 

Mais il n'y a pas que la pluie, la pluie est inoffensive et inoffensif n'est pas Lance, pas entièrement. La pluie c'est doux, c'est calme, c'est léger, ça ne faisait pas peur à Keith.

La pluie c'est simplement de l'eau, l'eau c'est rien et tout à la fois, c'est insignifiant et dévastateur, on peut s'y sentir bien autant qu'on peut s'y sentir oppressé, avalé, englouti. La pluie c'est doux parfois et parfois c'est violent, parfois ça effleure juste la peau, parfois ça détruit des villes entières, comme Lance. Bien sur lui ne détruisait pas de villes, mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait détruire d'un regard; c'était Keith, son coeur en particulier. 

Keith avait cette peur qu'il n'oserait sûrement jamais aborder devant Lance. Il n'avait pas peur de grand chose, mais cette chose, elle faisait naître en lui un sentiment indéfinissable et ravageur. Il mettait toujours du temps à s'en remettre, et quand ça lui arrivait justement, il priait simplement pour qu'il pleuve. La pluie avait ce pouvoir d'apaiser le torrent qui naissait en lui autant que de l'intensifier, de le rendre ravageur. La pluie avait le pouvoir de cacher ses larmes et de couvrir ses cris. Lance c'est la pluie, diluvienne et douce à la fois, il a ce pouvoir de faire sortir Keith de ses gonds autant que de sécher ses larmes et calmer ses cris. 

L'eau c'est l'élément de Lance, celui de Keith: le feu. Rien de mieux pour éteindre un feu qu'un bon volume d'eau. Il faisait ça, inconsciemment certainement, mais il le faisait. Mais une fois le feu noyé, qu'en restait-il ? Rien, rien du tout. Plus une seule étincelle, seulement des cendres. Passées du rouge ardent aux différentes teintes de gris, du danger à la poussière. Les hommes ont plus peur du feu que de l'eau, bien que les deux soient dangereux, mais l'eau a-t-elle peur du feu ? Apparemment pas, Lance adore se brûler, c'est ce qu'avait finit par conclure Keith. et qu'en était-il du feu ? A-t-il peur de l'eau ? Peut-être... Sûrement... Très certainement... Et pourquoi ? Ça c'était une bonne question... L'eau aussi ça peut brûler...

Keith a une seule peur, celle de se noyer. Celle de se noyer d'amour. Keith a peur de tomber amoureux, malheureusement pour lui, il était juste en train de couler. Il ne pourrait plus jamais remonter, il le sait, c'est trop tard pour lui depuis bien longtemps. Tout le monde à déjà fait ce genre de rêves dans lequel on coule sans pouvoir remonter, cette impression de tomber dans le vide, de couler au plus profond la main tendue vers la lumière qui s'affaiblit et qui finit par mourir tout comme nous. Mais Keith voyait une main, une main qui était là pour lui faire regagner la surface, pour lui permettre de remplir ses poumons d'air avant que ce ne soit l'eau qui les remplisse. C'était sa deuxième chance, celle qu'on ne lui avait jamais laissée avant... et pourtant il avait peur de cette chance. 

Peur n'était peut-être pas le bon mot, non surement pas, il n'était pas assez fort pour définir ce que Keith ressentait. Il était effrayé. C'est ce genre de peur qui vous empêche de bouger, de respirer, qui vous fait pleurer peu importe la force avec laquelle vous essayez de ne pas laisser couler les larmes, qui fait vos jambes se dérober sous votre propre poids, qui vous enlève toute résistance, qui vous donne envie de fuir à tout prix, même si au fond de vous vous savez que c'est impossible.

Ce qui faisait peur à Keith, c'était en partie le fait que ses sentiments pouvaient être partagés. Il a toujours eu cette peur, cette peur de s'attacher aux autres. Cette peur que les gens qu'il aime disparaissent les uns après les autres. Cette peur d'être rejeté, abandonné, délaissé... Toutes ces peurs, il a beau les vivre au quotidien, il ne s'y est jamais habitué, il ne s'y habituerai sûrement jamais. Tout ce qui lui est agréable lui donne l'impression de se dérober entres ses doigts, de glisser, de lui échapper et il en à juste marre de courir après. Les désillusions sont de ces choses qui vous brisent à la longue, peu importe la capacité que vous avez à le cacher au monde extérieur. 

La pluie s'adoucit, se faisant plus douce, comme si elle savait que le jeune homme assis devant sa fenêtre, avait besoin de cette atmosphère pour arrêter un peu de se monter la tête, pour arrêter de réfléchir. Un plaid se dépose doucement sur ses épaules, un corps se blotti contre le siens. Peut-être que c'est lui qui a fait s'arrêter la pluie finalement, c'est ce que pensa Keith. Une main lui tends un mug de chocolat chaud, la même main qui l'aide à remonter à la surface dans ses cauchemars. Il lève les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main, il lève les yeux vers Lance. Un sourire qui vient se déposer sur ses lèvres avec douceur avant de reprendre leur position initiale. Des yeux qui le regardent avec amour et douceur, des yeux bleus, bleu comme l'océan, Keith ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y plonger. Il y plongeait toujours même s'il savait qu'il ne savait pas nager.

Keith se noyait, il se noyait dans un abysse bleu.


End file.
